Final Fantasy IX stats
The following is a list of stats in Final Fantasy IX. Stats applies to both party members and enemies. Party members' stats include their own base stat and the added stats of their weapon, armor and their add-on. List of stats Level Once a party member gains enough experience, they will level up. Increasing their level improves the damage the character does, and boosts most stats. It also plays an important role in many Blu Mag spells. The level stat is included in most damage formulas, meaning it along with Strength and Attack directly affect the physical damage dealt, while it and Magic directly affect magic damage dealt. Gaining levels earns Magic Stones, allowing the character to equip more support abilities at once. Quina's level also boosts the damage s/he can do with Frog Drop. HP The HP stat shows how much health a character has left. Once it reaches zero, a character is KO'd. Party member HP is capped at 9999 while enemies are not. A party member's HP (with no support abilities equipped) is determined as follows: : HP = * HPMod(Level) / 50 in which HPMod(Level) is a table lookup that depends on level (for instance, HPMod(1) finds 250, HPMod (99) finds 4524). The full table is listed here. MP The MP stat shows how many abilities a character can use. Most characters' skillset abilities, such as Skill, Blk Mag, Wht Mag and Swd Art, require MP to use. Party member MP is capped at 999 while enemies' are not. The MP of Dagger and Eiko also determines whether or not an eidolon will do its full animation when summoned based on the following: : If MP < (Summon MP Cost * 2), the chance of full animation is: : Rnd MOD 256 >= 170, use full animation : Otherwise, the chance of full animation is: : Rnd MOD 256 >= 230, use full animation A party member's MP is determined as follows: : MP = * MPMod(Level) / 100 in which MPMod(Level) is a table lookup that depends on level (for instance, MPMod(1) finds 200, MPMod (99) finds 642). The full table is listed here. Enemies mostly use abilities for "free" and only the White/Black/Blue magics (as well as Aero and Aera) use MP. Enemies' MP costs are not the same as when a party member uses the same ability (enemies use less MP). Enemies also tend to have a lot of MP, making MP-removing strategies cumbersome of not inefficient. Speed The Speed stat determines how fast the Active Time Battle gauge of a unit fills up, before they can execute another move. Speed also determines the damage from Zidane's Thievery alongside his steal stats. A party member's Speed is determined as follows: : Speed = Speed Base + * 1 / 10 + Bonus / 32 in which Speed Bonus is increased by any equipment that boosts Speed that was equipped on level up (if equipment gives 3 extra Speed, then 3 will be added to the Speed Bonus on level up). Strength The Strength stat determines (along with Attack and Level) the damage dealt by a physical attack, referring to either a normal attack and most characters' special abilities. The damage dealt by physical attacks by party members is normally determined as follows: : Base = Attack - Enemy Defense : Bonus = Strength + RndMOD (+ Strength) / 8 + 1) : Damage = Base * Bonus However, this varies slightly depending on the weapon. For thief swords and knight swords, the bonus damage is also based on Spirit, while for rackets, the bonus damage is also based on Speed. For both forks and hammers, the damage calculated is still based on the Strength stat, but is modified more heavily by random chance, meaning it can either deal much more damage or much less. A party member's Strength is determined as follows: : Strength = Strength Base + * 3 / 10 + Bonus / 32 in which Strength Bonus is increased by any equipment that boosts Strength that was equipped on level up (if equipment gives 3 extra Strength, then 3 will be added to the Strength Bonus on level up) and automatically by 3 each level. The damage dealt by enemy's physical attacks is determined as follows: : Base = Attack - Character Defense : Bonus = Strength + RndMOD (+ Strength) / 4 + 1) : Damage = Base * Bonus Additional character abilities and enemy abilities may have their own damage formula. Magic The Magic stat determines (along with Level) the damage dealt (or amount healed) by a magical attack, referring to Blk Mag, Wht Mag and Summon abilities. The effect (damage dealt or health restored) of a magic spell (Blk, Wht or Summon) is determined as follows: : Base = Spell Power - Target's Magic Def : Bonus = Magic ... + Magic) / 8 + Magic : Effect = Base * Bonus This formula changes when a summon only does half its animation: : Damage = * Bonus) * 2) / 3 Some spells may have their own damage formula. A party member's Magic is determined as follows: : Magic = Magic Base + * 3 / 10 + Bonus / 32 in which Magic Bonus is increased by any equipment that boosts Strength that was equipped on level up (if equipment gives 3 extra Magic, then 3 will be added to the Magic Bonus on level up) and automatically by 3 each level. Spirit The Spirit stat affects various chances of a character's abilities. Higher Spirit improves the chances to Steal, Counter and deal critical damage. It also determines how long status effects remain and how quickly the Trance gauge fills. The chance of an attack being a Critical Hit is determined as follows: : If Rnd MOD / 4 > Rnd MOD 100, attack will critical The chance that a character with the Counter support ability will counter an attack is determined as follows: : Spr >= Rnd MOD 100, you Counter If Eye 4 Eye is equipped, this becomes: : (Spr * 2) >= Rnd MOD 100, you Counter Without Bandit equipped, the formula for Steal hitting a target is as follows: : Attack = Rnd MOD (Level + Spirit) : Defense = Rnd MOD (Enemy Level) If Attack is equal or greater than Defense, Steal is a success. If Bandit is equipped, this step is ignored and Steal will always hit the target. A party member's Spirit is determined as follows: : Spirit = Spirit Base + * 3 / 20 + Bonus / 32 in which Spirit Bonus is increased by any equipment that boosts Spirit that was equipped on level up (if equipment gives 3 extra Spirit, then 3 will be added to the Spirit Bonus on level up) and automatically by 1 each level. Attack The Attack stat determines (along with Level and Strength) the amount of damage dealt with physical damage. Defense The Defense stat reduces the amount of damage received from a physical attack. Evade The Evade stat determines the ability to dodge a physical attack. Magic Def The Magic Defense stat reduces the amount of damage received from a magic attack. Magic Eva The Magic Evade stat determines the ability to dodge a magic attack. Magic Stone Party members have their own Magic Stones, which allow them to equip support abilities. A party member's Magic Stones is determined as follows: : Magic Stone = Magic Stone Base + * 4 / 10 + Stone Bonus / 32 in which Magic Stone Bonus is increased by 5 each level. EXP Awarded after battle, EXP will increase a characters' level. AP Awarded after battle, AP allow the character to learn abilities of their equipment (weapon, armor or add-on). Stat growth HPMod and MPMod When calculating the HP growth and MP growth of each characters, the following HPMod and MPMod tables are called upon for determining the values at specific levels: HP growth The following lists the growth of characters' HP with no equipment modifiers: MP growth The following lists the growth of characters' MP with no equipment modifiers: Speed growth The following lists the growth of characters' Speed with no equipment modifiers: Strength growth The following lists the growth of characters' Strength with no equipment modifiers: Magic growth The following lists the growth of characters' Magic with no equipment modifiers: Spirit growth The following lists the growth of characters' Spirit with no equipment modifiers: References Category:Stats in Final Fantasy IX Category:Stat lists